Gravitoid (episode)
"Thanks for the chalupas," said Cyborg as he wiped some of the guacamole off of his face. "No problem," said Spot, getting out of the T-Car and walking into the tower. "I told you Spot's role was important!" said Beast Boy. "Never doubted it for one second," said Cyborg as he sat down on a couch. "So," said Spot, "what do you guys usually do after a big victory?" "This wasn't actually a big victory," said Raven, her hood covering her face again. "I'm going to my room." She turned and walked away. "Wow," said Spot, "talk about Debbie Downer! Is she always like that?" "No, but she has been getting a lot less bearable lately," said Robin. "Hey, guys!" said Starfire, who was lying on Robin's lap. "I just realized: our newest member doesn't have a room!" "Ah, you don't have to..." said Spot. "No, I think you need a room!" said Starfire. "Don't you think so?" "Yeah!" said Cyborg. "You are our newest member... I think we should let him move into Terra's old room." "No," said Spot, "you really don't need to..." Before he could finish his sentence, Spot found himself carrying his bag up the stairs to another room. The door creaked as it opened and Spot realized that this room obviously hadn't been used for a while. "Here you go!" said Starfire. Spot looked around the room. It was a big room, but it didn't have anything in it. No furniture, nothing. "Wow!" said Spot. "I've never been in a job where I get my own room! Thanks!" "Yeah," said Starfire. "I'm sorry it's empty, but this is probably only going to be temporary, because I'm going to be moving in with Robin pretty soon, so you can have my room!" Robin was coming up the stairs when he heard Starfire. His eyes raised, but it was kind of hard to tell because of that mask over his face. He quickly rushed back downstairs. "Thanks," said Spot, "but I think I'll probably just stay in here. When I get a room, I kind of imprint on it!" Spot and Starfire laughed. Back downstairs, Robin tried to get his mind off of what Starfire had just said. "Hey, Robin!" Cyborg was sitting on the couch, typing on a laptop computer. "Yeah?" said Robin, who would do anything to change the subject. "I've been looking for the gravity changer everywhere," said Cyborg, turning the screen to show Robin a Google search window for "defying gravity." "And?" "Nothing. Nothing on Facebook, either, and the only YouTube videos are either fakes or clips from some movie." "Damn, that sucks." Robin thought. "Let's try the yellow pages." "Already did," said Spot, walking down the stairs. "Man, I can't believe that you guys have all these computers and special technology and resources and stuff, but you still can't get any good booze! How is that even humanly possible?" "Spot, we talked about this before," said Cyborg, who again eyed Spot narrowly. "And how did it take you that short an amount of time to unpack?" "All I have in my bag are some posters and stuff," said Spot, "because I thought my room would actually have a bed." "Spot," said Robin, "Cyborg and I were wondering if you had any ideas on how to track down our gravity changer." "Nope," said Spot, "I'm as clueless as you are. Plus I'm new to the group, so I don't want to inadvertently make a mistake. Why don't you ask Beast Boy?" "Good idea!" said Robin. They all headed upstairs to Beast Boy's room, where they saw him sitting at his desk typing on the computer. "Robin," whispered Spot, "what is Beast Boy's real name anyway?" "It's Garfield," said Robin. "No, seriously," said Spot, "you don't need to joke with me because I'm a cat. What's his name?" "I am serious." Robin and Cyborg walked in to the room, Spot trying not to laugh at how unlucky Beast Boy was to be born with that name. "Hey, Gar!" said Robin. "I have a question." "Ssh!" said Beast Boy. "I'm on Craigslist!" "Why are you on Craigslist?" asked Cyborg, confused. "I've given up on girlfriends I know in real life and am now trying to get one online!" said Beast Boy. "I thought you gave up on that a long time ago, when the incident with Terra occurred," stated Cyborg. "Whatever! I'm doing this because Robin has Starfire now, and Raven's not the least bit interested in me! So it's this or nothing, and Garfield Logan doesn't want to be single forever!" "Who said Raven wasn't interested in you?" "She hits me and beats me up all the time! And yesterday, she tried to choke me! It's obvious that she hates me!" "I dunno, she could just be hiding her true feelings for you!" "What do you mean?" "Well, opposites attract, and..." Cyborg bent to whisper in Beast Boy's ear, "...I think she likes you!" "SHUT UP!" yelled Beast Boy. Spot approached and turned Beast Boy's computer so he could see the monitor. "Hey!" said Beast Boy. "Whatcha doing with my laptop?" "Just looking," said Spot. "I'm not that advanced into the Digital Age, so please tell me: what do people do on Craigslist anyway?" "Well, you have to register for an account, then you can post a personal ad. Here's mine." Spot read. "I'm a green-skinned boy who's an animal in bed, literally! Looking for a girl who won't try to choke me." "That's your ad?" laughed Cyborg. "That's even more of a fail than your intelligence!" "Cyborg," said Spot, "it's not a fail, because it's our key to finding the gravity changer." "So what's the plan?" asked Robin. "I've registered for an account on Craigslist," said Spot. "I'm pretending to be a 16-year-old girl. That's step one of my plan." "With my help," bragged Beast Boy, "we set up an ad that will be sure to find our gravity changer--step two." "Wow!" said Cyborg. "I'd never have thought of that!" "Here's our ad," said Spot, reading, "'We shared a quick glance at the city bank this afternoon. I was a shy girl who never said anything to you, and never took a chance but wishes she had. You were a Caucasian boy with longish black hair, very mysterious. You wore blue jeans, a leather jacket, and red shoes. I couldn't get a clear glimpse of your eyes through your mirrored sunglasses. As I said, very mysterious, which I like. We should get together sometime!' So, what do you think?" "That's nice," said Robin, impressed. "Yeah!" said Cyborg. "I'd answer the ad!" "So what do we do now?" said Robin. "We wait," said Spot. Luckily, they didn't wait for long. A response appeared on the screen about five seconds later. "What's it say?" said Robin, getting excited. "It's from a user called 'gravit0id,'" said Spot. "Sounds like our guy!" said Cyborg. "He says, 'Great. Meet me tomorrow morning at Fort Point, near the water, right under the bridge.' Sounds like a plan to me!" "Only one problem," said Robin. "Who's going to go meet this Gravitoid?" "How about Starfire?" said Cyborg. "No, I wouldn't want anything to happen to her," said Robin. "And the only other option is Raven, so I'm afraid Beast Boy's going to have to dress up as a girl." "What?!" exclaimed Beast Boy. "Are you kidding? I'm not going down there wearing women's clothing! Nuh-uh!" Suddenly, Starfire darted in. "Guys! I heard someone mention my name!" "Yeah," said Spot. "We kind of promised that either you or Raven would meet Gravitoid under the bridge at Fort Point." "Who is Gravitoid?" asked Starfire. Just then, Raven walked up, with her hood still over her face. "What are you guys talking about?" "Nothing," said Beast Boy, Cyborg, Robin and Spot, all at the same time. "They promised you to Craigslist," said Starfire. "WHAT?" yelled Raven. Spot suddenly hid behind Robin. "Robin," said Spot, "should I get some sedatives?" "No," said Robin, "I'll just deal with her." Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Spot all backed out of the room. Raven started walking slowly toward Robin, who walked backwards until she had cornered him. Raven lunged and tackled Robin to the ground, her hood falling back in the scuffle. "I want an explanation," growled Raven. "Look," said Robin. "We didn't promise you to Craigslist. It's just that we've been looking for the gravity changer everywhere, and... well, we found Gravitoid on Craigslist, but only by promising him that you'd meet him at Fort Point." "You mean under the Golden Gate?" "Yes. Anyway, I feel uncomfortable sending Starfire, because... well, she and I are dating now, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to her." "I get it. You're using me as some kind of prostitute!" "No!" Robin pulled himself out from under her and stood up. "All you're going to do is meet him down there, then use your powers until he's defenseless, and then ask him some questions." "Oh," said Raven, feeling very stupid. "So, do we have an agreement?" Robin held out his hand to pull her up. Raven pulled her hood back over her face, then took his hand. "Sure." Category:Magnetism and Martinis